With the recent development of microelectronic technology, a demand for a structure having a conductive micropattern formed on the surface of various polymer resin substrates (or products) such as resin products or resin layers is increasing. Such a conductive pattern of the polymer resin substrate surface can be applied for forming various objects such as antenna integrated into an electronic device case, various sensors, MEMS structure or RFID tags, and the like.
As such, with the increasing interest in the technology of forming a conductive pattern on a polymer resin substrate surface, several technologies have been suggested. However, a method capable of more effectively using such technology has not been suggested yet.
For example, according to the previously known technology, a method of forming a metal layer on the surface of a polymer resin substrate and then applying photolithography to form a conductive pattern, or a method of printing a conductive paste to form a conductive pattern, and the like, may be considered. However, if a conductive pattern is formed by such a technology, required processes or apparatuses may become excessively complicated, or it may become difficult to form a satisfactory and fine conductive pattern.
Thus, there has been a demand for the development of technology capable of effectively forming a conductive micropattern on the surface of a polymer resin substrate by a more simplified process.
As one of the technology capable of fulfilling the requirements of the art, a method of including specific inorganic additives in resin, irradiating electromagnetic wave such as laser to a part where a conductive pattern is to be formed, and then, progressing plating, and the like, on the region to which electromagnetic wave is irradiated, thereby simply forming a conductive pattern on the surface of a polymer resin substrate has been known.
However, in this method of forming a conductive pattern, those previously suggested as the inorganic additives influence on the properties of the resin, and thus, the properties of the obtained polymer resin product or resin layer are poor, or it may be difficult to realize various colors. Thus, there is a demand for the development of various kinds of inorganic additives capable of fulfilling various requirements of the art such as realization of various colors, and the like, without causing degeneration of resin.